Old Box: Tell Me What Do You Know About Love
by AnonG
Summary: Just a short little happy fanfic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of its characters.

A/N: It has been about a year since the last time I posted so I hope I have not lost touch yet in this fanfic. As always, all reviews are welcomed and I cannot promise the next time I would post because life has been very demanding. Anyway, enjoy this little piece.

It is at rare times like this that they spent the evening in silence enjoying each other's company. Sitting across each other on the couch they spent time doing their own thing. Tori with her book and Jade reading fanfictions about the plays she wrote submitted to her by her fans. Some were really good and she sat there thinking of the possibility to maybe collaborate with a few of them. Once in a while, their eyes met and they locked eyes briefly before going back to their own work. Whenever that happens, a beautiful smile is always played across their lips. The sunset sky with its pink and orange hues shone onto them through the window which adds on to the peace and calmness of the moment that they are sharing. The tan girl as usual broke the silence first, always with a compliment.

"I like you in white"

"Thanks for stealing my black shirt"

"Borrow, dear. Stealing is badddddd"

"Fine. Pay me back with a thousand kisses"

"Gladly. And as interest, I'm going to make you coffee"

Jade sat there laughing at her playful girlfriend going to the kitchen making coffee for both of them. At that moment, like many other moments, she felt her body go warm and somehow filled with some sort of feeling that she doesn't know how to put it in words. Perhaps its love but she pushed that thought aside although it certainly isn't a bad feeling at all.

The pale girl got up from her couch and walk towards the tan girl wrapping her arms around her waist. Tori turned around and started attacking Jade's face with a thousand kisses.

"Ewwww, your saliva is all over my face"

Jade must have picked up this habit of scrunching up her eyebrows from Tori and she does it whenever she is playfully disgusted. Jade rubbed her face on Tori's shirt which is her own shirt and gives Tori that pouty look, not that Tori would ever tell her girlfriend how cute it looks. Tori merely chuckled at Jade's childish behaviour.

"I love you Jade"

"Yeah…I…uh you know"

Tori merely smiled and give Jade a loving kiss on her forehead. Over the years, Jade had opened up a lot about herself to Tori more than anyone else and she trusted her. The brunette has never failed to make her giddy like a kid and although they fought sometimes, they always find their way back together, yet, she still can't say those 3 words although she knows how her heart beats whenever Tori smiles. Something about saying it means that it is confirm like a sealed thing and maybe she is just afraid, afraid because nothing lasts forever. She was pulled away from her inner monologue by warm tan hands offering a cup of black coffee to her.

"Thanks babe"

"My pleasure"

And Tori made a curtsy smiling like a kid. And they went and stood by the window enjoying the view of the sunset sky. Pale hands wrapped against tan waist as her chin rests on the Latina's shoulder.

"Tori…tell me what you know about love?"

"Love is when you dropped those anonymous gifts on my locker to get my attention and asking me to be your girlfriend"

"Love is when you give me that kiss every morning on my forehead with that kiddy smile of yours"

"Love is when you make me hot chocolate when I'm staying up late"

"Love is when you read to me the scripts you wrote and take candid shots of me accidentally falling asleep"

"Love is tolerating me and coming back after we fight to make things right"

"Love is me feeling your heartbeat at my back"

Jade smiled, a flashback of those memories and all the things that they have been through as a couple. She is certain that warm feeling in her heart is love but still she can't bring herself to say it out. So, she turned Tori around to face her and kissed her, kissed her to convey the warm feeling in her heart, kissed her like she has never kissed anyone before, kissed her with love from her whole being. When they broke apart, Tori rests her forehead on Jade's, and placed her hand on Jade's chest, a genuine smile on her lips.

"I know Jade, I know"

Songs played in their hearts as they sway side to side which turned to dancing to no music in their apartment. And that is okay because they are dancing to the music of their laughter and giggles and nothing else mattered.


End file.
